Mi hanyou
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: One-shot.#Regalo para MicAgatha.  "Si tal vez todos los hombres y youkai fueran iguales, pero él no... quizás su naturaleza híbrida tuviera algo que ver quizá no, pero el caso es que él no era simplemente un hanyou sino su hanyou".


**B**ien pues aquí regreso de nuevo con un regalo retrasado de cumpleaños para **MicAgatha**, si como ves Goorrdaa lo termine antes de Navidad jaja.

Espero y te guste sino ¡JODETE! ok no pero espero y si te guste.

A los demás quiero decirles que trato de seguir escribiendo mis otras historias pero los malditos maestros no quieren soltarnos la rienda u_u.

Bien espero poder estar de regreso con ustedes pronto. Mientras tanto.

Ciao y se cuidan ;)

**Disclaimer:**

1.- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

2.- Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mi hanyou".<strong>

**.**

**.**

**By Kaguya no Tsuki.**

**.**

**.**

**For MicAgatha.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Entró sin ganas, arrastrando los pies por el piso y la escalera de la casa pero aun así tratando de no hacer tanto ruido como para despertar a su familia… no era tan tarde ya que a ella no le gustaba andar tan de noche en la calle, pero tampoco era tan temprano como para que ellos estuvieran despiertos.

Realmente cuando acepto salir con Hojo no espero que las cosas fueran a ser así, pero eso solo comprobaba una cosa… todos los hombres son iguales.

Se metió en su habitación sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia de un inquilino no muy deseado en ese momento hasta que se botó en su cama rodándose hasta conseguir una posición cómoda lo cual no le fue posible lograr, ya que, la ropa que traía no era muy cómoda, consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla tan ajustado que incluso se le habían dormido las piernas, una blusa rosa pastel también muy ajustada con un escote moderado en V y para terminar con el conjunto unas zapatillas de tacón alto negras _malditas modas_ pensó al aventar sus zapatos al piso de madera… los pies le dolían horrores.

Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y como pudo se lo saco quedando solo con la blusa la cual no tardo en quitarse, estaba tan exhausta que ni la pijama se puso, simplemente se dormiría en ropa interior, cuál era el problema estaba en su habitación.

Ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que paso… y en eso estaba cuando oyó un ruido… al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada ambarina que la miraba con miedo y vergüenza.

- Por qué me miras así – pregunto un tanto extrañada, pero claro debió suponerlo ese día se cumplían tres en su época y de seguro el señor ya estaba desesperado por salir en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon - ¿Inuyasha, estas bien? – entonces recordó que se encontraba semidesnuda y rápidamente jaloneo la sabana para cubrirse .

- ¡Keh!, no sé porque te cubres ni que te quisiera ver – le dijó volteando sus rostro para que no percibiera el sonrojo, aunque era poco probable que Kagome lograra ver algo ya que la única y escaza luz era la que se colaba por la cortina perteneciente a la Luna.

Kagome se obligó a levantarse con toda la pereza del mundo y prácticamente se arrastró hasta uno de sus cajones de donde saco una sencilla bata de algodón para dormir que le llegaba poco más debajo de la rodilla. Mientras su mente voló y se perdió en los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace poco…

.

.

_El día posterior de regresar del Sengoku Hojo la había invitado a una fiesta que había sido organizada por Kimiko, un chico de la clase de Hojo, y ella por insistencia de sus amigas (que como siempre parecían moscas pegadas a su espalda) y pena por siempre negarse a las invitaciones de Hojo aceptó, después de todo sus amigas también estaban invitadas e irían a la fiesta…_

_Ya era tarde, Hojo no tardaría en llegar por ella, se había puesto una blusa que su mama le había regalado en su cumpleaños y no había estrenado por sus constantes viajes al Sengoku. _

_Un poco de rubor, rímel y ¡listo!_

_- ¡Hija! Ya llego Hojo por ti – le aviso su mamá desde la planta baja – baja ya._

_- Si mamá ya voy – le respondió mientras se ponía los tacones y daba una última mirada en el espejo - buenas noches Hojo – dijo mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras pues no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones – ya nos vamos mamá, regreso como a las ¿12?_

_- Si, más o menos a esa hora - convino Hojo – pero no se preocupe Señora Higurashi yo mismo la traeré de regreso._

_- Gracias Hojo eso me tranquiliza mucho – contesto la señora con su habitual tono amable y después agrego con una sonrisa – Ahora ya váyanse muchachos que se les va a hacer tarde… y diviértanse – concluyo despidiéndose en la puerta con la mano._

_La fiesta iba bien en un principio y hubiera seguido así si a Hojo no se le hubiera ocurrido tomar pues eso no era algo que a ella le molestara pues casi todos en esa fiesta lo hacían, si no la actitud que este adopto cuando comenzó a hacerlo._

_Nunca había conocido esa faceta suya, no tenía nada que ver con el Hojo dulce y tierno que siempre le daba remedios para que se curara de sus "enfermedades", no, este era un Hojo exhibicionista y provocador que en cuanto el ritmo se lo permitía se pegaba más contra ella frotando sus caderas contra las de Kagome la cual es más de una ocasión sintió un bulto contra las suyas._

_Después de un rato de estar así y esquivar las manos de Hojo que se volvieron más resbaladizas que las de Miroku y eso es decir bastante, busco a sus amigas con la mirada pero solo vio a Yuka que se encontraba muy ocupada con un chico._

_- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – pensó al sentir la respiración de Hojo en su cuello._

_Se alejó lentamente de él e hizo como que se frotaba la sien._

_-¿Te pasa algo Higurashi? – le pregunto con la voz ronca._

_- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿me puedes decir por donde queda el baño? – le pidió y él simplemente le señalo con el dedo índice una puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras – enseguida vuelvo._

_Cuando llego se encerró con seguro y deslizo su espalda por la puerta hasta que su trasero toco el piso._

_- ¡Ya se! – se dijo a si misma respondiéndose la interrogante que anteriormente se había hecho – Le diré a Hojo que me siento mal y que si por favor me puede llevar de vuelta a casa pero… ¿no será peligroso en su estado? – murmuro desanimándose al instante._

_Escucho que daban unos golpecitos en la puerta y pedían entrar._

_Así que, se levantó y mojo la cara y el cabello, respiro profundamente un par de veces sin siquiera voltear a ver quién había tocado._

_Comenzó a buscar a Hojo por todos lados con la mirada para decirle que si podían irse de una vez pero no lo encontró, comenzó a caminar y lo encontró en la cocina de la gran casa. La escena la impacto mucho y no porque le doliera, sino porque jamás pensó encontrar a Hojo así._

_Prácticamente se estaba comiendo a la chica, le pareció asqueroso los hilos de saliva que se podían apreciar al momento de separar y unir sus bocas nuevamente. Vio que ellos se separaban y comenzaban a abrir los ojos y por inercia se arrimó a la pared para no ser vista._

_- Entonces que, ¿voy mañana en la noche a tu casa? – escucho decir a Hojo con la voz ronca._

_- Pero creía que estabas interesado en la niñata esa de Higurashi – contesto con sorna una muchacha que no supo reconocer Kagome pero que tenía pinta de todo menos de decente. Con una minifalda negra que le tapaba solo lo necesario, unas mallas de red, un top rojo y unos tacones como del 15 con plataforma, claro eso sin contar lo exagerado del maquillaje y sus cabellos rojizo quemado, seguramente, por tanto tinte._

_- No seas tonta Zura, ahora será mejor que te vayas – la tal Zura solo hizo una mueca y se despidió diciendo un "Te espero mañana"._

_Justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite vio como entraba Kimiko, el anfitrión de la fiesta y mejor amigo de Hojo en la cocina y se acomodó a su lado._

_- Y entonces, que piensas hacer con Higurashi, parece una buena chica – le pregunto el joven, curioso – y no sería bueno que jugaras con ella. Aunque Zura está bastante buena._

_Kagome le hubiera aplaudido a Kimiko si este no lo hubiera arruinado con lo último. Además ni que la tal Zura esa estuviera tan chula, si se parara en una esquina bien cualquiera la confundiría con una fulana. Si ella estaba mucho mejor que esa. Pensó orgullosamente._

_- Ella ya no me interesa, no te voy a negar que al principio si me sentí muy interesado por ella, es decir, es amable; linda, inocente, le cae bien a todos y tiene un lindo trasero y senos - a Kagome le dieron ganas de salir de donde estaba y partirle la jarra de cristal que se encontraba en la barra pero se contuvo y se dedicó a seguir escuchando – pero ahora ya me tiene harto, la tengo que andar persiguiendo a cada rato para que acepte ir por lo menos a tomar un helado conmigo eso sin contar que es muy enfermiza._

_- Y si ya estás tan harto porque le sigues insistiendo – quiso saber Kimiko._

_- Pues porque ya invertí demasiado tiempo y dinero tiempo en ella como para dejarla ir – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – además de que ella también está bastante buena, pero no te preocupes esa no tarda mucho en caer, como todas, mientras tanto tengo que seguir actuando como un idiota preocupado con ella casa vez que se enferma y continuar aguantando a las odiosas de sus amigas._

_Kagome se cansó de seguir escuchando, así que, decidió salir de esa casa sola. ¡Que Hojo se fuera a revolcar con la Zura aquella porque en su vida le iba a poner un dedo encima! Y ella que pensaba que Hojo actuaba así porque estaba tomado o algo así, ¡que tonta!_

_Tomo un taxi, por suerte ella siempre llevaba dinero por si se presentaba alguna emergencia._

_._

_._

Y pues lo demás ya lo sabían.

Siguió abrochándose los botones de la bata.

Jamás pensó que Hojo fuera así, estaba muy decepcionada y no porque él le gustara o algo así simplemente que… ella si pensó que él era diferente. Ahora estaba de acuerdo con aquellas mujeres despechadas a las que todas sus parejas le son infieles.

¡Malditos hombres, todos son iguales! Y no solo los hombres, también los youkai, ¡sí señor!, ellos tampoco se salvaban, una muestra de ellos era Chokyukai, el jabalí ese que andaba buscando mujeres por monto, Kami-sama incluso había pescado a Kouga mirándole los pechos en lugar de los ojos al hablarle.

¡Que se fueran al carajo todos los malditos hombres y youkai!

- ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha regresando así a la azabache al presente, y haciéndola olvidar todo su enojo.

- ¿Ahh? , si claro ya puedes voltearte Inuyasha – le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que intento disimular tomando el peine y simulo cepillarse distraídamente – y se puede saber porque viniste – le interrogo a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

- ¡Keh! Como que porque tonta es obvio, ya pasaron tres días y tenemos que seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos – le contesto con su usual tono grosero pero él sabía muy bien, que la había ido a buscar porque la extrañaba y a pesar de que el Sengoku era su época y no está, se sentía fuera de lugar cuando Kagome no estaba con él – y ahora ya vete a dormir que regresare por ti mañana temprano para que regresemos al Sengoku.

- Claro – sonrió solo que esta vez fue una sonrisa amarga, dejo el cepillo en su escritorio y se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose triste por la respuesta que Inuyasha le había dado a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a ser esa.

- Pues bien, ahora me voy – añadió sin saber que más decir y se dirigió la ventana por la que siempre entraba y salía de la casa de la chica pero la voz de la misma llamándolo lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

- No ya nada – mintió mirando y jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- Kagome… - la llamo del mismo modo que siempre usaba cuando quería que le dijera nada.

- Solo quería pedirte que… - trago saliva nerviosa y después lo miro con las mejillas rojas – que si… podías quedarte a dormir conmigo, pero si no quieres… - se apresuró a decir, pero callo al ver como Inuyasha daba la vuelta e igual de sonrojado que ella se sentaba en la cama.

Se corrió levantando las cobijas y dejándole espacio a Inuyasha para que se acomodara. El simplemente se sacó a Tessaiga y la puso en el suelo. Kagome los arropo a ambos con la sabana aun un poco tensa pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar prácticamente recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te paso hoy? – le pregunto bajo, sabía que a pesar de que ella tuviera los ojos cerrados no estaba dormida y la duda lo estaba carcomiendo, desde que la vio llegar con esa expresión que se debatía entre la tristeza, decepción y enojo.

- Tal vez… pero mañana, en este momento estoy muy cansada – le dijo acurrucándose más contra el pecho de Inuyasha, se sentía tan bien estar ahí la calidez y ese peculiar olor a bosque que desprendía su cuerpo era único… como él. Pensó y se sintió reconfortada. Si, tal vez todos los hombres y youkai fueran iguales pero él no; él era diferente, especial, quizás su naturaleza de hanyou tuviera algo que ver o quizá no, Inuyasha siempre se había odiado por ser un hanyou pero esa era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de él así como su inocencia e ingenuidad en algunos temas, su preocupación por ella y por todos los que quiere. Sonrió. Él no era simplemente un hanyou, era _su hanyou_ – Mi hanyou.

Susurro antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de su hanyou.

Inuyasha con su agudo oído pudo escuchar fácilmente eso y la arrimo más contra el oliendo inhalando fuertemente el perfume de cerezos que desprendían y sin darse cuenta ya tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¡Keh! – soltó al darse cuenta y después volvió a sonreír, después de todo ella también era _su Kagome_.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y recuerden queee...<p>

.

.

A un girasol lo hace feliz el sol

A un niño un dulce

Y a mí un review suyo (?

.

.

Ok eso no rimó pero espero que igual dejen un review.

Bye y espero nos leamos pronto :)


End file.
